Forbidden Relationships
by kazzakiwi
Summary: Bradin finds his love for Amber but when Amber's sister Michelle the wild child comes to town Bradin is unsure of what he really wants and is sleeping with them both. But How Will It End?
1. Tears and Tantrums

**Tears and Tantrums**

Bradin Westerly sat outside on the golden sand as the sun rose watching the swell flow in and out in a rhythmic pattern. Bradin had lived in Playa Linda for almost 3 years now, he was on the Surf team, the Football team and unfortunately once again single.

Bradin was always used to having a female companion by his side but now he was single and alone.

"Hey broody" Nikki said sitting next to her brother resting her head on his shoulder

"Hey Nikki" Bradin sighed

"Well aren't you happy, Bradin?"

"What Nikki I'm kind of busy" Bradin said annoyed at Nikki disrupting his thoughts

"I just thought you wanted to know its 6 days till mum and dads anniversary of their you know death, but you wouldn't care would you, I hate you Bradin you're so self absorbed" Nikki screamed at Bradin leaving him alone sitting in the sand. Bradin felt bad for about 2 seconds, he wanted to yell at Nikki but it never worked, he hated when she used mum and dad for an excuse but just because he was over it didn't mean she was.

Bradin stood up dusted of his pants and headed for the house where he could smell breakfast cooking and hear it sizzling. Nikki was already at the table glaring at Bradin when he entered,

"Nikki give it up, you can't blame me for their death" Bradin said angrily

"Bradin I don't blame you, why would I do that? I just think it would be nice if someone at least remembered them" Nikki claimed crying her eyes out

"Remember who?" Derrick said as he sat on the chair next to Bradin,

Nikki had had enough she pushed her chair onto the floor and ran out if the house crying.

Ava looked at Bradin ad Derrick but Bradin just shrugged it off just like most things these days, he grabbed a piece of bacon his jacket and walked out.

"Bradin, Bradin, where are you going?" Ava yelled as Bradin just kept walking she had had enough and went of to find Jay.

Bradin sat alone in the cove drowning in his thoughts once again with his head banging against the wall softly and slowly to the beat in his head,

"You know you can't just run away when it gets hard" Jay said sitting next to Bradin

"What would you know have you ever stayed to find out" Bradin said still banging his head

"Ouch your quiet the grump these days" Jay punched him playfully but realizing Bradin wasn't playing he stood up "It's your choice, but leave your sister and brother out of it"

"I didn't invite them in" Bradin said angrily and just pushed jay out of the way and headed towards the pier.

Jay stood there and watched Bradin walk away; he shook his head and decided it was probably best to leave him alone.

Bradin walked along the pier and decided to get a smoothie he saw Cameron there, Nikki and Cameron wee once again boyfriend and girlfriend. He saw Amber, Nikki's best friend, He had always thought she was alright but she was 15 and he was 17 so he never made a move,

"Hey cutie what do you want?" Amber said playfully

"Umm whatever"

"Okay what's up?"

"Nothing I thought you and Nikki were going out this morning"

"We are she's like meant to be here, but something must have come up"

"Yeah it did, Nikki being her usual everyone's out to get me self"

"Bradin you should be nicer to her she's going through a rough time she's a 15 year old girl it's not easy"

"Right Mrs. I know all about 15 girls, being one yourself" Bradin said smiling

"And boys" Amber giggled but saw the confused look on Bradin's face and decided to go get his smoothie.

Amber came back with a huge strawberry smoothie

"It's on the house" Amber said sitting next to him

"Two straws?" Bradin questioned

"I'm on my break, why don't you want my germs? Amber questioned waiting for a reply but before she could answer Nikki came and glared at Amber to hurry up and at Bradin for sitting whit Amber,

"Guess it'll have to wait, bye cutie" Amber said as Nikki pulled her by the arm still glaring at her brother. Bradin gave a small wave to Amber but it was intercepted by Nikki who smiled and waved back. Well at least Bradin now didn't have to put up with her PMS when she got back.

Bradin thought while trying to drink at least a quarter of the smoothie but decided to go home and apologize to Aunt Ava.

"Aunt Ava" Bradin called but heard no response so he went upstairs and heard giggling

"Whose home?" Bradin questioned

"Hold on" Amber shouted and then there was a thump Bradin reached upstairs to see what was going on but to his surprise his sister and Amber where standing in their bra and panties covered by feathers from a pillow fight

"I said hold on" Amber said pulling Bradin and closing the door "Well now you have to help clean the feathers up!"

Amber and Nikki were picking them up as he tried to pick them up he couldn't help but leave as it was all too much for him.

The girls giggled as he left.

_What should happen next?_


	2. Tease and Left Behind

**Tease and Left Behind**

Bradin dazed and confused walked down the stairs. For the past few days he couldn't get Amber out his head her slender body bent over in front of him revealing the top of her light chocolate thighs. He couldn't control it anymore all he could think about was Amber, Nikki invited her around more and more and they were always in her room leaving Bradin to only fantasize about Amber.

"Bradin" Nikki screamed from upstairs, Bradin almost tripped over the couch when he heard his name

"Bradin hurray up" Nikki screamed louder

"Bradin hurray up, go see what she wants I'm trying to concentrate" Johnny said as grabbed a glass of milk

"Bradin" Nikki opened her door walked downstairs grabbed her brothers shirt and pulled him all the way upstairs

"What Nikki?" Bradin said amazed at his sister's strength

"Well…" Nikki smiled sweetly

"Well what"

"Do u like Amber?" Bradin coughed a little

"Ahh I knew it"

"I didn't say anything"

"Exactly" Nikki was pleased.

She ran to the closet and pulled Amber out who was standing in her pink polka dot bikini top with little denim shorts leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Amber" Bradin smiled and turned to the door, but Nikki pushed her brother on the bed and left the room,

"You know Mr. Westerly..."

"Mmm" Bradin could only mumble and murmur as Amber stepped towards him and crawled onto the bed

"You're very sexy when you're scared"

"I I am?" Bradin stuttered and Amber giggled

"I thought your were a wonder with the ladies or is it cause I'm a girl you can't handle me"

"You're kind of a lady"

"Oh you've got your cool back"

"I never lost it sugar"

Amber crawled over top of Bradin and kissed his chest then slowly removed his shirt as he rolled her over and kissed her wildly until.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Shit" Bradin pulled his shirt over his head and Amber jumped out the window,

"Hey Bradin…… where's Nikki? Well anyway can you please go down to the pier and get some bread" Ava said then leaving quickly

"Um ok sure" Bradin said standing there with a look of relief. Bradin shut the door and let out a sigh of relief,

Amber quietly crawled through the window grabbing Bradin and pinning him up against Nikki's bedroom wall.

"Amber" Bradin said heavily in between kisses "You don't give up"

"I want you bad Bradin"

"Mmm that's nice"

"I'm serious' Amber slowly circled the button on her denim shorts with her finger, then undid the button and the zip and looked at Bradin.

Bradin looked up and down twice before deciding to pull her shorts down her thighs which put a smile on Ambers face.

Amber slid out her shorts off and stood in her pink bikini, she noticed Bradin was suddenly hard and removed her Bikini top, she lay on Nikki's bed all sexily posed and positioned waiting for Bradin to join her,

"Umm Amber not on my little sisters bed"

"What"

"Shhh come on"

"Bradin you sure know how to wreck the mood" Amber said putting her Bikini back on

"Don't be like that I just don't want to screw you on Nikki's bed"

"Whatever Bradin" Amber climbed out the window leaving Bradin very pissed off.

Bradin walked downstairs pissed that Amber would play him hot and cold like that. Jay noticed the change in his mood,

"Hey Bradin pick your lip up off the ground what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah ok you can tell me I won't tell a soul"

"Well Nikki set me up with Amber and I like her..." Bradin was cut off by Jay

"Whoa Bradin are we talking 15 year old Amber, Nikki's friend?"

"Yes that Amber"

"Bradin she's way too young"

"Well we didn't do it because I didn't want to fuck her on Nikki's bed, so apparently I killed the mood" Bradin said angrily before plonking himself on the couch

"Well I guess that's a good thing cause man she's way to young"

"What about you and Erika how old is she"

"That's different we are older"

"How is it different I like Amber, I thought you would understand"

"I do but she's too young"

"She's not a virgin if that's what you're implying"

"Bradin just be careful"

Nikki had just entered the room with the biggest smile on her face

"So Bradin do you love me" Nikki asked with a grin, Jay looked at Bradin

"As a sister but you can tell Amber to…." Bradin was once again cut off by Jay

"Bradin go for a surf go cool off" Nikki looked hurt Jay smiled at her as she walked upstairs keeping an eye on Bradin from the corner of her eye.

Bradin went to the beach and pounded the waves and almost lost his board twice, go have a surf yeah ok he was to angry to surf so headed towards the pier hoping to see Amber so he could blow her off but pretend to just bump into her. Bradin would never go this crazy for a girl but he knew it was different but to Amber it was a game so he would play to.

Bradin walked past the ice-cream parlor and the bikini shop until seeing Cameron and Nikki going at it, well he knew it would happen so but he didn't expect to see it,

"Bradin spying on your sister didn't think you would still be horny" Amber said giggling

"What do you want?"

"What like you don't know" Amber grabbed Bradin's shirt and ran her hands up his chest. Bradin grabbed her hands and pushed them back towards her

"Don't play me Amber, I'm not your bitch so when you're ready for a real relationship call me"

Bradin left Amber dumbfounded and a little Amused.

_What happens next?_


	3. Xbox Fight

**Xbox Fight**

Bradin sat inside playing the Xbox with Jay.

He and Jay had been playing the Xbox for the last few hours when Erika walked in.

"Jay" Erika tapped her foot "Jay"

Jay quickly paused the game and turned around

"Where were you?"

"Playing Xbox"

"You were meant to meat me" Jay looked dumbfounded "We were renovating"

"Oh yeah sorry something came up"

"Something, Something, I don't classify Xbox as something Jay" Erika stormed out

"Well good luck jay" Bradin said laughing un-pausing the game

"Hey man how's you and Amber" Bradin frowned "That's what I thought"

Jay got up and ran after Erika who was kicking the sand along the beach.

"How are me and Amber? What a prick" Bradin said aloud just as his sister walked in the room,

"You'd know if you would just talk to her"

"Nikki no offence but it's her fault"

"And she is sorry"

"Wow really that's nice" Bradin was now at the bench heating up some of last nights leftovers

"Bradin get off your throne your on the same level"

"No Nikki I am above her"

"Whatever, how are you?"

"She played me like a bitch, I'm doing the same"

"She played you once; she thought it was your style"

"Obviously not" Bradin said with a mouthful of food

"Bradin she knows now, call her" Nikki handed him the phone and left the room to most likely meet Cameron for a rendezvous.

"Nikki I'm not calling her" Bradin shouted

"Calling who?" Ava walked into the room

"Never mind Aunt Ava long story"

"Awe ok I'll catch you later"

"Where are you going?"

"Never mind"

"Aunt Ava?" Bradin questioned

"Long story" Bradin laughed

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Bradin had just woken up and hit the waves, he was jogging into the beach only to notice Amber sitting and waiting for him, he scrubbed his head with his towel and looked up at her

"Bradin"

"What Amber"

"What is this?"

"You tell me"

"I can't because you won't talk to me"

"Then I guess you know what it is"

"Bradin now who's treating who like a bitch" Bradin scoffed at Ambers statement "I came to you because I'm ready"

"For...?"

"A relationship"

"Yeah about that, I just don't think we can make it work"

Amber's eyes had filled with tears and the wear trickling down her face

"Crying is not going to make me want you"

"Your right"

"About what?" Bradin smiled thinking he'd won

"You are the bitch" Amber walked away leaving Bradin shocked all he wanted was for her to beg but she didn't and she wouldn't.

Nikki walked down from the house

"What have you done?"

"Nikki drop it"

"No Bradin she's my best friend and you're my Brother dropping it is not an option" Bradin sat down in the sand and Nikki joined him,

"Are we going to talk?"

"Nikki there's nothing to say"

"There's plenty what just happened"

"I told Amber the truth"

"Which was?"

"I don't want to be with her"

"Bradin that's bullshit"

"Nikki last time I check you weren't in my head"

"Yeah last time I checked we were closer than ever, but you just keep pushing everyone away and then we will all be gone and then who will you have? Think about it" Nikki chucked Bradin's towel at him before walking towards the pier to find Amber.

Bradin sat in the sand for a few more minutes then he picked up his towel and went inside to have a shower.

While Bradin was in the shower he heard the door open

"Whose there?"

"Hey shut the door" Bradin poked his head out the shower to see amber standing there in nothing at all

"Amber... Well could have guessed"

"Bradin please" Amber stepped into the shower and stood there, Bradin sensed that she didn't want to make in move incase of pushing him further away so Bradin put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly

"So Bradin where do I stand"

"In the shower with me" Amber giggled

"Not what I meant"

"I think we are..."

"An item" Amber interrupted

"Yeah"

"Ok"

With that Amber laced her arms around his neck and pulled her body towards him breathing heavily a giving into temptation.

_Should Bradin fall for Amber, or be taken by another hottie?_


	4. Oh Brother

**Oh Brother**

Bradin was jogging along the beach as the sun rose, he was huffing and puffing by the time he reached the pier, but to his surprise he saw Amber with a guy, he was walking towards her but just as he called her name she kissed the guy she had been walking with and when she heard her name she turned around so fast only to see Bradin's face drop.

"Bradin wait its not…" before she could finish Bradin turned around and kicked over the nearest rubbish bin and walked away

"Bradin wait please Bradin" Bradin didn't stop he walked all the way home and up the back steps to find Nikki sitting on them crying,

"Bad morning for you too...?"

"Yeah Cameron broke up with me"

"What an asshole"

"Bradin I still love him"

"Right ok, well your slut friend Amber was just making out with some guy on the pier"

"What…?"

"Have a good day Nikki" Bradin got up from the stairs and made his way to the shower to freshen up.

"Bradin hurray up in the shower" Jay shouted form downstairs

"I'm out ok" Bradin yelled out

Bradin made his way downstairs and had a nice big family breakfast complete with bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"So Bradin how's Amber" Nikki winced as Bradin got up and left the room

"Was it something I said" Jay said confused

"Yes it was Jay" Nikki left the room and went to follow Bradin.

* * *

"Bradin, Bradin" Nikki shouted and shouted until she decided to give up and just sat alone on the bench. Within a few minutes she broke down into tears and was joined by Bradin who held his sister in a tight hug and cried with her, not just for amber or Cameron but for everything that has happened over the past few years

"Bradin"

"Yeah Nikki"

"I'm so unhappy"

"No your not you're the happiest person I know, you keep me happy"

"I do…?"

"Yeah"

"O, thanks Bradin"

"No problem" Amber was walking along the beach and saw them together in the sand,

"Bradin" Amber spoke softly but Bradin turned around and saw her

"Amber just go away"

"But we need to talk"

"No we don't! Come on Nikki" Amber looked at Nikki for sympathy but Nikki just took her brothers hand and walked off together. Amber stood there alone before sitting in the sand and crying.

* * *

Bradin paced his room up and down the phone would not stop ringing between Cameron and Amber he had had enough.

Bradin picked up the phone

"_What do you want…? I don't care she doesn't want to talk to you right now man you screwed her and left her I ought to kick the shit out of you man so one more call I will hurt you"_

Bradin hung up the phone as Nikki entered the room

"Bradin don't hurt him"

"I won't Nikki I just want him to leave you alone" Nikki hugged Bradin and then walked out of the room

"Bradin what's going on…?"

"Nothing Aunt Ava don't worry just break ups"

"Any make ups on the way"

"Not on my part"

"Bradin"

"Aunt Ava don't push it"

"Well if you want to talk I'm here but in the mean time you never got me bread"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok but please I really need some now"

"Ok I'm on it"

* * *

Bradin jogged down the stairs and out the door he was just getting the change from the bread handed back to him when the guy Amber was kissing earlier approached him,

"Hey man I'm…"

"I don't really care man you can have her"

"No I can't"

"What"

"Dude I'm here older brother, the names Dylan and I definitely can't have here"

"I thought she didn't have any brothers or sisters"

"Well we don't really get along until she started to tell me all about her first love"

"Me…?"

"Yeah she said she tried to talk to you and you blew her off"

"Yeah I kind off did"

"It's cool but she's real pissed at me because I kissed her and you saw"

"You kissed her though"

"I haven't seen her in six years it was just a peck"

"Well I don't know what to say"

"You don't need to say anything to me but to her you need do something she hasn't left her room"

"Ok but give it a few days my sister just got out of relationship I need to be with her ok"

"Sure catch you later bro" Bradin and Dylan shook hands and parted, Bradin raced home with the bread in one hand and Amber filing his brain.

* * *

Bradin paced his room and picked up the phone but he couldn't bear to talk to Amber, he had fallen hard for her but didn't want to say sorry he was still hurt even though it didn't really happen.

"Hey Bradin, umm Amber just called"

"I know it was her brother"

"No she's coming over"

"What when"

"Now" Amber walked in the room fully clothed in jeans, a jumper and a beanie, as if she couldn't bare Bradin to look at her

"Amber…" Bradin rubbed his head sheepishly and Nikki left the room

"Bradin it's ok, I understand how it looked, I'm sorry that you got so hurt"

"I'm sorry I wouldn't hear you out"

"Bradin I want us to work"

"So do I" Amber walked up to Bradin and looked into his eyes and Bradin read her mind and pulled her into a hug and placed his head on top of hers.

Bradin smiled and Amber took his hand and they walked downstairs and passed Ava, Johnny and Jay who smiled as the happy couple walked outside.

They were walking along the beach when Amber's brother Dylan ran up to them

"Ummm Bradin its Nikki" Dylan blurted it out huffing and puffing placing his hands on his hips

"What, where...?"

"At that smoothie place and Cameron, trouble"

"What bro"

"Just go"

Bradin sprinted up the beach without thinking twice about it, and when he got to the pier he saw what was wrong!

* * *

_What do you think could be so terribly wrong?_


	5. Jealous Sister

**Jealous Sister**

Bradin had seen what was wrong Nikki had fallen and hit her head when trying to get Cameron's attention so she could win him back but now she was lying in a pool of her own blood and unconscious. Bradin as worried it was this brother sister, parents had died bonding thing they all shared. He just walked over casually and took her hand just as she was beginning to come back.

"Bradin I'm such an idiot"

"No your not, well you are but it's my job to tell you that stuff" Nikki let out a shirt laugh and then realized that she should probably go get checked out somewhere, Bradin realizing she could be seriously concussed helped her up and into the ambulance that had just arrived. He watched as it drove away allowing Cameron to take his seat with her after all it was his attention she was trying to grasp ever so tightly.

* * *

Bradin walked back to their house every so slowly kicking the sand and dragging his feet making a trail from the cove to his back door step.

"Bradin bro what's up" Jay gave Bradin a man to man handshake

"Good, what's up with you?"

"I need a favour" Bradin let out a laugh

"What's the favour?"

"I need you to get rid of all the porn from my room, and in fact you can keep it"

"Deal bro"

"I thought you'd like that, it was good being young"

"No more info Jay please, why am I keeping your stash?"

"Erika's staying for a few days, months I don't even know but you catch my drift"

"Yeah OK it'll be gone by lunch"

"Thanks Bradin" Jay gave Bradin a slap on the back and stole his toast while running out to find Erika.

"Bradin" Bradin turned to see Amber standing in the kitchen doorway

"Amber hey I um…"

"Stop it's OK, it was a bit suspicious looking but he's my…."

"I know he talked to me yesterday he's a nice guy"

"Thanks, so here's the awkward question on everyone's mind"

"Yeah I'm sure I can guess" Amber stepped forward and looked straight into Bradin's eyes

"Where are 'we' headed Bradin?"

"I am honestly not sure, I had feelings for you but after the brother thing I was so mad I got over you and now I just have no idea"

"Well Bradin I really like you, so when your heads clear call me Ok!"

"Yeah I will" Amber hugged Bradin more as a friend than anything else

"By the way Bradin" Bradin looked up from the ground

"Yeah"

"My sisters in town and she is going to want you because I want you"

"You have a sister"

"There's a reason I didn't tell you about her, Bradin I beg you don't fall for her games"

"I'm sure I won't"

"That's what all my past boyfriends have said"

"I'm not your boyfriend"

"But you might as well be to her, ill see you around hot stuff" Amber turned and walked away, he loved the way she could turn something so simple like a walk to something so incredibly sexy.

* * *

Bradin grabbed a bowl of cereal, switched on the TV and plonked himself on the couch to watch reruns off 'The OC', and then the phone rang

"Can someone get it" No one answered so Bradin was forced to peel himself off the couch and answer the phone

"Hey…you're Ambers sister?...right how did you get my number….you read her dairy that's a bit slack isn't it….a party…..tonight…we'll see….ok bye" Bradin hung up the phone a little shocked at how quickly Amber's sister had made a move, but neither the less Bradin never turned down a party.

* * *

Bradin arrived at the party in his board shorts and singlet,

"You must be Bradin" Bradin turned around and saw a drop dead gorgeous blonde girl standing in front of him wearing nothing but her barely there bikini

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Female intuition"

"Right"

"No my snobby sister Amber was talking about you earlier and you fit the description, hot body, green eyes, blonde hair" She spoke while running her hand from his lip down his chest

"Amber's not a snob. You obviously don't have the best relationship with her"

"Obviously by the way I'm Michelle"

"Michelle you look a lot like Amber"

"I don't know weather that's a compliment"

"I think it is"

"I think your blowing me off"

"Well you're a lot smarter than her" Bradin peeled her body off his and went to find Amber, who was sitting beside the pool with her feet dipping in. Bradin took the opportunity and pulled them both in.

Amber emerged from the water which made Bradin hard at the sight of her incredibly sexy petit frame

"Bradin you're so mean"

"Well I meet Michelle"

"What happened" Bradin and Amber were treading water in the middle of the pool not realizing they had half the party staring at them

"She called you a snob and was ready to drop and suck my cock"

"Really...? Well that about sums here up"

"Well she said you described me as sexy"

"I might have why Mr. Westerly does that turn you on?"

"I don't know but kissing you while were in the pool with half the party looking at us would and it would certainly piss your sister off" Bradin whispered this in Ambers ear pulling her close to him, Ambers next move was predictable she pulled his hip close to hers and laced her arms around his neck trying not to pull them both under and started to make out with him softly before sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"You two stop making out in the pool" Michelle bellowed out of rage that her sister had clearly won this absolutely incredible guy that didn't want her body but wanted a real girl,

"Michelle everybody's making out"

"Not in the pool there not"

"Michelle your such an unfair sister" Amber jumped out of the pool and ran down the beach

"Amber honey wait"

"Bradin where are you going"

"To find my girlfriend" Bradin ran down the beach and found Nikki in the cove

"Amber you shouldn't let her downgrade you like that"

"Look at her she's flawless"

"No I can see her flaws; she couldn't land a guy that doesn't care about how she looks"

"I take you don't care about looks"

"Well done sweetie"

"Sweetie I like that"

"Amber lets be together"

"I have been waiting for you to say that" Amber leaned in and started to kiss him softly until he was on top of her and undoing her pants but before he could undo her zipper it happened

"Bradin" Bradin sighed and rolled of Amber who was busy doing her pants up and putting her shirt on

"What Michelle we were busy" Bradin said in anger

"With my sister right cause every guy wants her" Michelle let out a malicious laugh

"Well I do she's my girlfriend so I guess I have feelings for her"

"Whatever" Bradin took Michelle's hand and pulled her under his arm

"Come on Babe lets go"

"Bradin when you're ready to be with a woman with experience call me because I can suck your dick like it's never been used"

"I'm sure Amber can do it better" Bradin walked with Amber along the beach and started to chase her while Michelle watched on in pure jealousy.

* * *

_Read N Review What do You think? Whats shoul happen Next?_


	6. Rendezvous with Who?

**Rendezvous with Who?**

Michelle wandered up the stairs and stood in Amber's doorway, she cleared her throat and Amber rolled over and looked at her almost simultaneously

"So you think you've won"

"Oh Michelle drop it he's clearly not interested in you, I love this boy don't mess it up because of your games" Amber started to cry

"Whatever Amber I hate you remember so if it means destroying you I want him"

"You can't have him"

"I'm going to get him"

"He thinks you're a… Never mind"

"Tell me you bitch"

"No cause then you'll change" Michelle smiled at Amber and chucked her a box of tissues that were sitting on her desk before walking back down the stairs and out the door. Amber hated how they fought over the things that mattered the most to her.

Amber wondered downstairs with her hair out flowing down her back complimented by her white cocktail summer dress. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed out the door towards Bradin's house to spend the day with Nikki,

"Nikki" Amber yelled from downstairs

"Hey baby" Bradin planted a kiss on Amber's lips

"Hey hottie didn't expect to see you alone"

"Whys that?"

"Cyclone Michelle was on her way to steal you from me"

"Right well she's here"

"Where...?"

"With Nikki"

"What?" Amber pushed Bradin to one side lightly and ran upstairs and opened Nikki's door to see Michelle trying on her clothes

"Michelle"

"Amber my gorgeous sister hey me and Nikki are going shopping you should come"

"Michelle your so see through come on Nikki"

"Coming" Amber linked her arm with Nikki's and made her way downstairs leaving Michelle alone with Bradin and very jealous plotting her next move.

* * *

Bradin was chatting on line to one of his buddies from Kansas when Michelle walked in wearing only her bikini.

"Bradin…" Bradin turned and saw Michelle standing there in practically nothing and almost instantly got hard

"Seems you have a friend that's happy to see me" Bradin sat in silence "I can make him happy"

"Who...?"

"Your friend"

"I'm ok thanks that's why I have a girlfriend"

"What no room for a fuck buddy" Michelle smiled cheekily

"No sorry she has got that place to"

"No she hasn't"

"Michelle wrong room the front door is downstairs good bye" Michelle stepped towards Bradin with a smile

"I'm not ready to go" She undid her top and dropped it

"But I've told you to leave" She moved towards Bradin and ran her hands along his belt obviously turning him on, she leaned in a licked his lips before kissing him vigorously while Bradin moved his hands around to clear his desk. He turned Michelle over and started to pull her bikini bottoms off

"Sorry you've got to go"

"Why stop now" Michelle said angrily

"Because I told you to go" Bradin picked up her things and pushed her out his room and shut the door, he slid down to the ground and started to think about Amber, How had she manipulated him so bad that he didn't even thing of her.

* * *

Bradin had met up with Amber earlier and explained everything but Amber wasn't upset most guys don't even make it past hello. Amber sat with her hands roaming around behind feeling his chest and abs and occasionally giving him a little bit of pleasure

"Hey Amber…?"

"Yeah Bradin…?"

"I was wondering if you were ready"

"Ready…?"

"Yeah ready take our relationship to the next step"

"And that is…?"

"You know"

"I thought you would never ask" Amber turned and positioned herself perfectly on top of Bradin while they kissed and almost rolled off her bed

"Bradin, Amber"

"Shit Michelle Knock first" Amber said angrily

"Why it's not like your doing anything me and him haven't already done"  
"You wish Michelle"

"Didn't he tell you we kissed, Oh no I've wrecked everything haven't I?"

"No you haven't sis, he said and I quote 'you're fucked up sis tried to come onto me today but I only have eyes for you'"

"Is this true Bradin…?"

"You know it" Michelle glared at Bradin and then walked out of the room fuming.

* * *

Bradin had gone to sleep the night before thinking about how perfect Amber was and every time Michelle did something it pushed them closer together, Bradin walked up to Amber's house topless and wearing board shorts from his surf and he heard noises coming from her bedroom

"Oh Bradin I want you so bad" Bradin was peering through Amber's bedroom door and to his surprise he saw Michelle getting herself off while thinking off him and this turned Bradin on

"So Michelle"

"Fuck" Michelle fell of the bed in shock "Bradin get out"

"Why…?"

"What are you doing here" Bradin stepped forward gave her a peck on the lips smiled at her and turned around he decided he wasn't going to be nice Bradin he was going to be bad as left he chuckled to himself and all the way home he thought about how much he had two hot sisters that seriously liked him. One was so damn easy and the other so innocent he loved it.

* * *

Bradin was in bed thinking about how to get his plan to work when his bedroom window flew open and in fell Amber

"Did you kiss my sister?"

"What Amber is that you"

"Yes you fucking asshole did you kiss her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you make the move?"

"Well I was just teasing her"

"Why…?"

"She was getting herself off and screaming my name"

"What…?"

"Yeah it scared me too" Amber planted a huge kiss on his lips and started to undo his pants and rub him making him so hard and horny giving him head while he lay back and thought of how to get Michelle.

* * *

_What should happen next read n review tell me wat you think?_


	7. What Am I Doing?

**What Am I Doing?**

Bradin woke up the next day in a good mood but secretly he knew he loved Amber but he wanted Michelle so bad that he was so confused, but he started his day the usual way, he grabbed his board and jogged down to the beach and hit the waves for about 45 minutes. He then returned home to the smell of bacon

"Yum what's that smell" Bradin asked as he walked into the kitchen placing his board near the back door for later

"Bacon do you want some" Nikki replied popping her head around the corner to see Bradin

"Yeah ok thanks so how is your current love life"

"Cameron's with his dad for the weekend so currently boring" Bradin laughed as Nikki slid some Bacon onto his plate

"Well then why don't you hang out with Amber" Nikki looked at Bradin in confusion

"I thought you had a date tonight"

"We do but I have some serious homework" Nikki smiled at Bradin, which seemed to put them both in a happy mood

"Ok thanks Bradin"

"No problem just no bra and underwear pillow fights unless I'm invited ok" Bradin raised an eyebrow and Nikki giggled grabbing a glass of orange juice joining Bradin in watching some cartoons, The two of them didn't notice Amber come in through the back door.

Amber stood behind Bradin and gave in a sort of Spiderman kiss before climbing over the back of the couch and into his lap

"Hey gorgeous, hey Nikki"

"Hey" Nikki and Bradin responded simultaneously

"What's got your guys tongues" Bradin pointed at the TV, which gave amber the hint to shut up so she just cuddled up to Bradin instead.

When the cartoon had finished Amber was sitting more on Nikki than Bradin and Nikki was giggling about something Cameron had said across the phone

"Hey Amber" Bradin said softly

"Yeah…?"

"I can't go out tonight I have heaps of homework so Nikki and you can go out ok?" Bradin tried not to cause in argument in the way he said it

"Yeah sure ok as long as your not ditching me fore someone like my sister" Amber joked

"Yeah like I want her" Bradin started to play with his hair as a nervous thing but suddenly realized he was doing it and stopped.

_Meanwhile…_

Michelle wandered around the her bedroom trying to figure out what Bradin had kissed her for,

"Hey Michelle" A guy entered Michelle's room and put his hand on her waist

"Hey Brock your late" Michelle giggled and leant into kiss Brocks oft at first but became more intense, he ran his hands all over her body sending shivers down her spine she was giggling at his touch but couldn't help but picture him as Bradin, it got pretty intense before Michelle told him she couldn't do it which seemed to irritate him a lot, Brock left the room slamming the door behind him, _wow she thought I just turned a guy down am I in love?_

Bradin walked along the beach and stood outside Amber's house was he doing the right thing, was seeing if he had feelings for his girlfriends' sister right and was checking if they were real wrong? He walked up the stairs to have Michelle come running out the house and knock him to the ground

"I'm sorry… Bradin...?" Michelle went form sorry to what are you doing here voice

"Hi umm, I...I..."

"You stutter that's hot" Michelle wasn't even trying to please Bradin which would have made this a whole lot easier for him

"Yeah only when I'm nervous"

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Because..." Bradin leant in and started to make out with Michelle, they were kissing so intensely that somehow they found themselves in Michelle's bedroom

"Wow" Michelle said a little shocked "That was for"

"Confusion about my feelings" Bradin said simply

"And they are"

"For Amber I'm sorry I came" Michelle nodded kind of grateful

"I wont tell her, just so you know" Bradin smiled at how nice she had become over the past few days and Michelle was even surprised at the words that were flowing out of her mouth.

Bradin ran down the beach and saw Amber and Nikki sitting in the sand, he walked towards Amber, sat beside her and just started to kiss her before she had even realized he was there,

"Bradin you scared me" Amber said confused by this sudden appearance and affection

"Yeah sorry just saw an opportunity and took it" Bradin stood up "See you guys" Bradin and back down the beach, which had definitely caught Amber's attention.

"Wow" Amber said directing her attention back to Nikki

"Yeah my big brother showed some serious emotions there" They both lay back ion the sand laughing and reminiscing about funny Bradin memories.

* * *

_Well I Know It Was A Short Chapter But I Have Had Summerland Writers Block, But I Checked Out The Stats On This Story And They Aren't That Good So Please Review If You Read This It Take 2 Seconds Otherwise This Is Just Goign To Have To Be A Cliffhanger Story! Plus The End Is Near..._


	8. Beach Waves Mend A Broken Heart

**Beach Waves Mend A Broken Heart**

Bradin walked hand in hand with Amber along the beach swinging there arms up and down like a bunch of Kindergarteners,

"So Brae how's things?" Amber questioned, watching the sunset over the ocean horizon and all the birds flock into capture what looked like all the seaweed which had washed in due to the tide going out.

"It's good, you?"

"It's weird"

"Weird" Bradin questioned, as he watched the expressions change on Amber's face

"Michelle is being so nice to me"

"Milk it" Amber laughed as Bradin sat in the sand pulling her down on top of him

"Yeah but its not sneaky nice it's genuine like when we were little"

"People change"

"I know I think it's because of you"  
"Me?" Bradin had a kind of scared tone to his voice

"The only guy she couldn't have changed her for life" Amber smiled and kissed Bradin softly on his lips and ended up on top of him, meanwhile their clothes filled with sand. Bradin pulled away and sat up

"Are you ok" Amber questioned

"Yeah I just have a headache"

"Ok I'll walk you home"

"I thought that was the guy's line"

"Well tonight you're the girl" Bradin grinned

"Don't get any ideas buster"

"My names not Buster its Belinda" Bradin said ion his most girlish voice

"Amber, Bradin" Michelle shouted form the top of the hill

"See" Amber muttered as Michelle reached them, she was huffing and puffing

"Dylan is gone"

"He probably went out with a girl" Amber said quietly

"No the house is trashed" Amber looked confused but still managed to clench tightly to Bradin's hand

"Well I don't know Michelle"

"Fine but I just thought you should know" Michelle wandered back up the hill slowly looking as though she was crying

"Amber go with her"

"No she'll be fine"

"What about your brother"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself" Bradin looked into her eyes but decided not to fight with her even though he thought she was wrong.

Later that night Bradin lay in his head still confused where his feelings were at, He could hear the waves crashing up onto the beach and then the roar of them bring sucked back out to see but an unfamiliar noise was coming from the beach it sounded like broke glass hitting up against the concrete at the top of the beach, annoyed by the constant racquet he got up to investigate wearing only his boxers.

He got closer to this figure and made it out to be Michelle who was obviously in a tearful rage smashing everything

"Michelle" Bradin screamed out but her first instinct was to run and she was fast, faster than what Bradin had expected

"Stop" Bradin finally caught Michelle and tackled her to the ground in the sand he was on top of her but she was still trying to fight him off

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just get off me"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"You don't smash things outside my house, then run away from me while crying for nothing" Michelle looked out to sea and seemed to be lost, Bradin finally gave in a watched as she walked straight into the cold ocean stripping off into her bra and underwear diving under the waves, Bradin was confused by her unusual behavior and followed her into the ice cold water much to his dismay.

He finally reached her, they were wadding in water just below their armpits,

"Michelle talk to me"

"Why?"

"I want to help"

"You can't"

"Why not"

"Because getting what I want means I hurt to many people, that's why my brother left, that's why my parents left and y sister hates me"

"I want to help"

"You can't" Michelle was crying as they wadded a few feet apart constantly being brought together by the pressure of the waves

"Tell me Michelle because I didn't get out of bed for a splash in the ocean"

"Then go back" Michelle lay her head in the water as Bradin reached for her and grabbed her arm pulling her to him hugging her

"Don't"

"Why not" Bradin questioned confused as hell

"Because I love you"

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't help it, I tried to stop to avoid hurting everyone again but I really like you" Bradin looked down then back up at Michelle who was looking down into the water

"I tried to deny it to"

"What"

"It was too hard but I can't hurt Amber"

"So what does this mean?"

"I guess it's our secret" Michelle looked down

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I love my sister too much to do this" Bradin nodded but gave into his feelings and started to make out with Michelle, what made this feel so much better was they were both shaking in each others arms.

"Bradin stop" Michelle cried

"No" Bradin leant in and kissed her again.

_Hope You Like It, You Better Review Because My Comps Been Down and This Is The 6th Chapter I Have Written Today!_


	9. Are We Playing A Game?

**Are We Playing A Game?**

Michelle split up from her intensely passionate kiss with Bradin the waves almost knocked her over but it must have been fate because she was pushed closer to Bradin where they stood for a moment before realizing how cold they really were,

"Bradin why did you do that...?" Michelle queried as they made they way back up to the sand where it looked warm

"Because"

"That's not fair I have being trying so hard with Amber lately"

"Well I'm not telling her" Bradin said quietly in a snarling tone

"Don't get angry at me you kissed me"

"Who will she believe?"

"Bradin you wouldn't"

"Who knows" Bradin looked into Michelle's eyes in an evil way that made her uncomfortable, she was surprised that they guy she was in love with was so scheming and manipulative

"Bradin if you ever did that to me I would hate you"  
"Whatever" Bradin trudged back up to the house leaving a confused Michelle standing sopping wet on the beach.

Bradin took awhile to enter the house and when he did he could hear giggling coming form Nikki's room so like the curious brother he was he entered her room only to hear shrill screams and see Amber jump off some guy in a red shirt who looked a little startled

"Bradin get out" Nikki screamed as she peeled herself off Cameron's lap who just nodded at Bradin

"Why so my Girlfriend can get back to whatever she was doing" Bradin looked straight into Amber's eyes but she immediately looked at the ground

"Bradin it was just a game…"  
"It's cool Amber I have been hooking up with your sister the past week" Bradin shut the door and started to go back towards his room when the door reopened "What Amber screamed

"Well that's why I am drenched head to toe"

"You were with her just then?" Amber asked softly

"What's it to you"

"I am your girlfriend "

"No not anymore you hook up with someone so do I"

"Bradin who are you" Amber asked quietly

"No one you know" Bradin walked into his room and turned his music up full ball. All the adults were out for the weekend and Bradin was asked to watch Nikki while Derrick was at Martha's so music playing at 3am wasn't going to bother anyone but the neighbors.

Bradin could an argument commencing in the hallway so instead of letting it fly past and having to deal with Aunt Ava later he went to investigate

"I hate you" Amber screamed before slamming Michelle

"I came here to tell you, you stupid…"

"What sis what do you want to call me" Amber pushed Michelle a few times before Michelle slammed her against the wall

"Michelle let her go" Bradin yelled pulling Michelle's arm off amber

"Get away from me" Michelle yelled yanking her arm out of Bradin's grip

"A bit hard to do when you're in my house"

"Well I came to tell my sister what you did"

"What was that nothing"

"You know what you did"

"Nope cause I remember you starting it" Nikki emerged from the room a little scared at what the trio might cause so she went over and pulled Amber away hugging her while she cried

"Bradin don't turn this on me I didn't do it"

"What like when you tired to break us up the first time well you succeeded"

"What"

"Yeah we broke up" Bradin gestured at him and amber

"Well you brought that upon yourself"

"Whatever Michelle once a hoe always a hoe right sis" Bradin looked at Nikki for support who just nodded cautiously

"I hate you, you made my life hell"

"No you did I just stood up to you unlike all the other guys you played, I played back and I got even" Bradin looked at the shook look perpetuating on Michelle's face "You think it meant it something Michelle you were wrong"

"You faked it all to get even"

"Of course Michelle are you stupid" Michelle looked at Bradin and walked up to him and started to kiss him

"Get off me" Bradin threw Michelle into the wall "Never do that again" Michelle's head was bleeding and Cameron looked on shocked at what he had just seen

"Bradin" Nikki softly spoke

"What"

"Get out"

"What"

"Go for a walk something just leave" Nikki spoke softly but clearly and to avoid anymore chaos that is exactly what Bradin did as everyone looked on astonished then onto Michelle eyeing her up in anger.

_Review Please I am unsure how this will go its sounds a little false to me but o well…._


	10. I Wish You Were

**I Wish You Were Dead**

Bradin walked along the beach, the crisp air occasionally leaving his lips as he scuffed the sand around with his feet, eventually he was tired of walking and plonked himself in a spot amongst the sand where he sat watching the waves rolling in and out.

Bradin could hear footsteps behind him but didn't bother to turn and see who it was, he head was spinning and the cold air was freezing his thoughts,

"Brae...?" Amber question in a quiet scared voice that seemed to not quiet register with Bradin "Bradin"

"What?" He spoke coldly but firmly

"What was that?"

"Revenge"

"Not what I meant"

"What do you want Amber" Bradin turned to Amber and just yelled throwing the stick he was playing with down

"I want you to stop playing games and be straight with me" Amber sighed as she awaited an answer or an expression to form on Bradin's face, a small cough left Bradin's throat before he stood up and stomped his way down the beach

"Bradin where are you going" Bradin waved her off "You can't run away from everything" Amber eventually gave up and lay down in the sand crying to herself as Bradin made his way back towards the house.

Bradin made it to the back door which was left open for him; he had no consideration left in him and just stomped inside slamming the door behind him

"Bradin" Nikki yelled

"What"

"Can you be quieter please?"

"Since when did you become my mum?"

"Since she died, Bradin stop it mum wouldn't want you to be like this"

"What would you know" Bradin stood firmly in front of the door staring into the dark where Nikki was approximately standing

"A lot because she always told me who she wished you could be like"

"Whatever"

"Dad"

"What"

"She wanted you to be like dad"

"No she didn't"

"She did, she told me all the time" Nikki's eyes were welted up with tears

"I can't be Dad Nikki just like you can't be mum"

"I can try Bradin, that's the least I can do"

"You can't hate me for not wanting to be them"

"I'm not asking you to I'm asking you to care"

"I do"

"About what hurting everyone around you"

"They brought that on themselves"

"Amber didn't deserve to have her heart broken; Michelle is a... she just didn't deserve it either"

"Live you own life sis ignore me I am officially invisible"

"You might as well be dead to" Nikki yelled storming off leaving Bradin absolutely stunned at her maturity; he wiped his mouth with his hand and sat on the couch to think.

The next day Bradin walked along the pier, Nikki wasn't there when he woke up and he hadn't seen a familiar face all day…the wind was quiet strong and a lot of people hadn't bothered to turn up to work. Ava and everyone else were due home later that evening and he kind of hoped Nikki wouldn't tell them everything.

"Bradin" Bradin turned rather quickly and saw an angry Cameron in front of him

"Hey Cam…"

"Don't, Nikki hasn't stopped crying all night, she bangs on my window at 3am and tells me how much she hates you what did you do to her"

"Nothing"

"Well your version of nothing sounds like hell"

"She brought it on herself"

"Somehow I don't think she envisioned herself crying non stop" Cameron stepped closer to Bradin and spoke though gritted teeth

"Well you don't always get what you wished for"

"Yeah you're right because Amber hates you, your sister hates and your parents are dead"

"Do not talk about my parent" Bradin gave Cameron a shove

"That's right you just want to take it out on someone because your to stubborn to blame yourself"

"That's not true"

"Oh yeah if your so sorry go and talk to Amber she's right behind you"

"Not now"

"Why not what about Nikki then"

"I'm not ready"

"It's all about you isn't it, your killing everyone around you Bradin why can't you see this"

"I don't need a lecture from a 15 year old"  
"Why not"

"Because I am older than you"

"Are you sure about that?" Cameron left Bradin standing on the pier as he walked off towards Amber putting his arm around her comforting her right in front of a steaming Bradin.

Nikki walked inside that night with red puffy eyes, everyone was at the table eating quietly but everyone looked up to see Nikki standing there with what looked like a diary.


	11. Running Never Fixes Anything!

**Running Never Fixes Anything!**

Nikki stood as Ava, Johnny, Derrick, Bradin, Susannah and Jay staring at her. Nikki cleared her throat as Bradin watched in amazement as she turned to the first page of his diary.

"Where did you get that?" Bradin was steaming and he had stood up from his seat, with his hands planted firmly on the table causing his knuckles to go white

"I think I love her" Nikki read then paused to look at Bradin

"Shut up now" Bradin said as he walked towards Nikki

"Bradin stop" Jay got up from his seat and pushed him against the wall

"But her sister now that's a different story" Nikki looked up again at everyone's confused faces

"Nikki" Bradin screamed as he tried to get Jay off of him "Get off me"

"What went on this weekend" Ava screamed taking everyone by surprise, Bradin was still squirming under Jay's strength who was now accompanied by Johnny trying to calm him down "Someone tell me now or I swear I will I'll"

"Aunt Ava" Nikki spoke up closing Bradin's diary "Well long story short" Amber said din a quick tone looking straight into Bradin's eyes "Amber and Michelle bother love Bradin, Bradin played Michelle broke Amber's heart then threw Michelle into our hallway wall" Bradin shook his head as Jay looked at him in shock

"Whatever" Bradin through Jay off him and left the house

"Bradin come back her now" Ava screamed

"Why so you can all ridicule me, I don't need it Ava"

"Bradin what has gotten into you" Ava question as Johnny shut and locked the back door unbeknown to Bradin

"My parents are dead and she's trying to be mum"

"This isn't about me Bradin" Nikki yelled throwing his diary at him

"Really..?... You're the one that said you wished I was dead" Ava looked at Nikki in shock

"Nikki?" She question, Nikki just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head

"It's always someone else's fault huh Bradin you can't just stuff up and blame yourself" Nikki was now yelling and Derrick and Susannah had gone to clear up the uneaten dinner, Bradin shook his head. Meanwhile Ava was standing near Nikki and Jay and Johnny were in reach of restraining Bradin.

"Nikki I blame you for reading my diary and making this out to be worse than it is, I don't go around parading to the world your stuff ups"

"What's that meant to mean"

"You slept with Cameron behind his work and almost got you pregnant" Ava looked at Nikki and almost began to cry

"What had happened to this family" Ava questioned as she tried to remain her strength

"Our parents died" Bradin said as he kicked the back door open and ran out onto the beach.

Nikki stood there in tears as she watched her brother become a stranger, her Aunt cry with confusion and Derrick walk in on a whole bunch of chaos.

"I don't know what do" Ava said in Johnny's ear as he tried to comfort her "Who do I lecture or blame"

"No one the kids right his parents have died and maybe Nikki's trying to mother him when all he wants her to do is accept their dead" Ava nodded "Kids deal with grief in so many ways Ava you just got to sit it out through good and bad, taking these kids away or lecturing them can only make it worse"

"I'm trying Johnny but I just can't do it anymore" Ava was crying her eyes out now

"That's why we are here" Johnny let go of Ava and directed his attention to putting Derrick to bed while Jay was out looking for Bradin.

Jay walked along the beach and saw a dark shadow sitting on a rock

"So" Jay spoke up and seemed to startle Bradin

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now"

"Good then you can listen" Bradin gave Jay an angry look "Don't give me that sulky teenage look"

"You're not my dad"

"There you go again blaming someone else, Brae no one is trying to replace your dad or your mum they are trying to be there for you and every time someone gets close enough to make you happy you push them away and no gently you throw them off a cliff"

"Then it's a lesson to those that try and befriend"

"Look I don't know what sulky teenage stage you're going through but get over it"

"My parents just died"

"A year and half ago we know Bradin"

"You just, you don't even care"

"Yes I do everyone deals with a differently you think no one remember s your aunt cries herself to sleep almost every night she just puts up a front to protect you"

"Why doesn't she talk about it?"

"Why don't you" Bradin shrugged his shoulders "She thinks she's alone"

"How do you know she cries?"

"Because her and your sister are alike"

"What does that mean?"

"SH E CIRES TO AND DERIICK ARE YOU BLIND" Jay shouted as Bradin stood up and stormed off "Running never fixed anything"

Bradin continued to walk as Jay headed back inside where Nikki was shaking with tears poring down her face in Ava's arms.


	12. Love Or Experience?

**Love Or Experience?**

Bradin sat in the cove alone with his thoughts running around his head at 100 miles per hour, he didn't know what to do he had upset Nikki beyond recognition, hurt Ava and the rest of the family with the troubles that should have stayed hidden, he loved to girls in fact sisters and two different ways and wasn't sure which way was best. Bradin's parents had died and today was the anniversary of their death. How to deal? What to do? So many questions Bradin didn't have the answers too and he didn't know who to ask.

He walked up the beach to the house kicking the sand, he had been gone for days and no one had seen him, he honestly wondered if they care. His hair was all rugged and he had a cut above his left eye from an incident he couldn't remember, as he walked through the back door of the house Ava swooped him up into her arms

"Bradin I was so worried" she cried "I understand what your going through I really do but we have to talk as a family we are family now Bradin" Bradin nodded but Ava wouldn't let go "if you live in my house I am sorry but its my rules and you can not leave this house without asking ok" Ava looked deep into Bradin's eyes and all she saw was pain and realized that no was not the time for this discussion "Bradin we will talk later go have a shower and in warning Amber is up with Nikki" Bradin nodded and without a word he wandered up the stairs into the bathroom, on the way he caught a glimpse of Nikki and Amber watching a movie in the upstairs lounge and his he walked past he caught Amber's eye but looked away to fast to find any emotion in her gaze.

Bradin stood under the steamy hot shower where Amber had greeted him not too long ago and their romance had since bosomed and died. Bradin took a longer shower than normal just to see if Amber still had any spur of the moment need to meet him in the shower and let all her feelings out once again but Bradin had been gone for 6 days now with no one to no where he was. He assumed Amber was a first worried, scared, hurt and now just angry and Bradin's inconsideration.

Bradin stood outside of the shower staring into the foggy mirror and all he could see was the outline of his frame, a tear slid down his cheek as he realized he had no idea who he was or who he wanted to be. He grabbed some shorts and screwed the shirt and ran into Nikki and Amber in the room and grabbed his sister and just wouldn't let her go. But Nikki knew this was his way of apologizing, she wrapped her arms so tightly around her that he just burst into to tears which surprised Amber who just sat on the couch shocked and unsure weather to leave or stay.

"I am so sorry Nikki I didn't mean any of it I just don't know how to be Dad"

"I am sorry I said that you don't have to be dad" Nikki said letting Bradin go

"I don't remember him I don't know his smell or his face I just don't remember" Bradin crumpled to a pile on the floor and just cried, Nikki sat next to him while Ava walked into the room worried about what was occurring and had no idea how to react to Bradin's sudden change of heart

"It ok Bradin I'm here for you" Nikki said as she rubbed his bare back to comfort him

"I screwed up Nik and I cant fix it" Bradin looked softly into Amber's eyes and slowly stood up and walked to his room closing his door and climbing onto his bed where he lay in thought to be whisked away by the night.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to Michelle sitting on the end of his bed. She smiled softly and he noticed the marking on the back of her neck possibly the damage he had inflicted. Bradin stared at Michelle before sitting up and soon realizing he had no clothes on at all but only the blankets that covered his nether regions.

"Before you speak and tell me to go away I just wanted you to know I am sorry" Bradin stared at her blankly and attempted to speak "…And that I understand why you hurt me and it was my fault so don't blame yourself I should never have told you that I loved you that was a really dumb thing on my part" Bradin smiled and put his hand on Michelle's hand "Even though I meant it"

"I am sorry as well, sorry I hurt you" Bradin pointed at Michelle's neck as she covered it with her own hand "I'm sorry I claimed to be playing with you to get even when really I just didn't know what I felt I mean I am in love with two girls for two very different reasons and neither of them are for sexual reasons at all" Michelle smiled

"So you love me and Amber still?" Bradin nodded "So my kiss was really meant for my heart and not to mess with my head" Bradin nodded again and Michelle leaned closer to climb onto his body, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned against the wall behind his bed, she laced her arms around his neck and caressed his bare back.

"Michelle it's hard for me to do this I vowed after I left that I wouldn't get caught up in all the sexual side of either of you girls, I don't want to be that guy"

"Bradin I'm not trying to have sex with you I just want to hold you and have you hold me back" Bradin placed one of his hands on Michelle's lower back and the other on the markings on her neck which he caressed so softly that Michelle was finding it hard to fight the urge to kiss his tender looking lips "I want to kiss you so bad right now" Bradin looked in Michelle's eyes in sympathy

"So do I but please not now the timing is not right" Michelle nodded and climbed off of Bradin's lap and lay next to him in his bed breathing every so lightly on his chest causing his heart to skip a few beats.

Bradin got up later that afternoon to Michelle being gone and his room feeling empty and cold. He could hear Ambers voice echoing downstairs in the kitchen, he grabbed a shirt and shorts and made his way downstairs where he could see Amber in those little denim shorts that she had thrusted herself at him in only months earlier and a skimpy little green top with buttons leaving nothing to the imagination. Bradin crept down the stairs and saw Jay and Erika laughing at some birds at the table outside, Nikki was making ice creams for her and Amber, Amber saw Bradin first and looked straight into his eyes which made Bradin feel like she was piercing his heart

"Hey Brae" Nikki gave Bradin a big hug and Bradin smiled

"Hey Nik"

"Do you want an ice-cream I'm making Amber one so you might as well have one?"

"Yeah sure what flavor?"

"Banana" Amber spoke up and Bradin's heart skip a beat or two

"Oh yeah that sounds great" Bradin smiled at Amber but she seemed to brush it off "Amber" Bradin looked at her longingly as she sighed

"Yeah Bradin"

"I'm Sorry"

"It's a little late don't you think, you left for a week nearly and no one knew where you were I'm past the worried and scared stage now I'm just angry and hurt"

"I don't blame you but everything was going wrong you kissed that guy Amber I was hurt to"

"Please don't swing it back on me I screwed up Bradin"

"So did I" Bradin shrugged but Amber wasn't buying it "I didn't kiss your sister to get back at her for revenge"

"What?"

"I'm in love with her and you for two different reasons"

"Bradin I don't want to hear this"

"But I need to tell you, you make me feel so lucky like I want to get up each day, you make my heart skip a beat everytime I am near you and like we are learning to be in love together and then your sister is wild she made me feel in control, she is experienced and made me feel like I had known and been with her for years"

"So what do you want Bradin? Experience...? Or love?"

"Is it wrong to say both?"

"Yeah because that's impossible" Bradin nodded and bowed his head "I can't be my sister I'm not her and I don't want to be and I know she was in your room this morning I mean if you want to be the guy that sleeps around fine!" Amber yelled

"You think I slept with her? Amber I couldn't and I wouldn't not now I'm not that guy I told her what I'm telling you"

"Great so she knows you love her"

"I Love you too and who's to say its love and not lust I don't even know what love is because look how easy it can come and go"

"Love Bradin lover is having one person you can't live without, so who did you come back for me or her?" Bradin sighed and saw a tear fall down Amber's cheek

"I don't know"

"When you do Bradin tell me because then I can get on with my life" Amber stood up and left the room with Nikki standing there dumbfounded

"I'm sorry Nikki" Bradin looked at Nikki sympathetically

"Its ok I understand that really needed to be said" Bradin hugged Nikki and proceeded to go for a walk along the pier.

* * *

Bradin walked along the pier alone seeing all the couples holding hands and sharing drinks, his heart longed for the answers that he couldn't find.

"Hey sexy" Bradin looked up and saw Michelle standing in front of him in nothing but a bikini

"Hi"

"So why are you walking along this pier all alone I mean cant you see its coupleville here"

"I could say the same for you"

"Well you see I'm waiting for this guy that hasn't decided who he loves"

"Ohh really" Bradin smiled and shrugged "Well I'm Bradin" Michelle tilted her head and smiled

"Michelle nice to meet you, you wouldn't happen to know where my guy is…?"

"I think he's still unsure" Michelle nodded

"Well not trying to sway the vote but do you want to have lunch…?"

"Yeah sure I mean I wish someone would sway the vote I just don't want to break anyone's heart"

"Please Bradin you wouldn't be the first guy"

"Doesn't make it hurt less"

"I know but it allows me to put some walls up"

"Well my walls are down"

"So are mine but a girl can always lie" Michelle smiled as her and Bradin sat in a small café situated at the end of the pier.

"This is nice" Bradin said staring into Michelle's eyes

"So is the view" Michelle smiled at held Bradin's hand up to her heart

"Can you feel that?" Bradin nodded "You make me so nervous Bradin and I have never known that" Bradin smiled

"You have changed so much since I have met you"

"Yeah well I like to think it's a good change" Bradin nodded

"I think so" Bradin still with a slight grip on Michelle's hand was gazing into her eyes

"Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Sure"

"At my house ?"

"Yeah sure that sounds nice but is umm Amber home because that could be awkward"

"No she's out with Nikki and Cameron"

"Ok are you sure" Michelle nodded "ok sure then...now?"

"Yeah why not" Bradin stood up and helped Michelle up holding onto her waist as they paid the billed and headed down the pier to the top of the hill where Michelle and Amber lived.

Bradin removed his shirt while Michelle just watched from the spa which she had gotten into straight away considering she was already dressed for the occasion. Bradin tried to get in without splashing Michelle and sat next to her with the jets blasting away at his back.

"God why did you have to be so hot…?" Michelle questioned with a smirk

"I could say the same for you"

"Yeah well it doesn't always work I guess" Bradin frowned

"You know I love you Michelle I just don't know how to love you"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to treat you, when I liked you before it was like forbidden lust you were throwing yourself at me in kinky little ways it was exciting and I don't know how to treat you"

"Treat me like a girl you love and want"

"And Amber…? I don't know what to do" Michelle nodded

"Well if you forget about Amber I can bring back those old memories" Michelle undid the top of her bikini top and let it drop allowing her chest to be exposed to Bradin, She moved towards him lacing her arms around her neck and opening his mouth slowly with her tongue and exploring. Bradin had one hand on her neck and the other on her lower back. Things were getting more heated their kisses were full of passion and fire. Bradin rolled over so Michelle was on the bottom and proceeded to kiss her neck while she moaned softly in his ear. He picked her up by her waist and pushed her to the each of the spa where he planted sexual kisses on the insided of her thighs

"I don't know if I can do this" Bradin said as Michelle began to take her bottoms off, Michelle paused but nodded

"Ok but we can kiss right?" Bradin smiled

"Yeah we can kiss" Michelle grabbed Bradin's hands and pulled herself on top of him again.

* * *

_Well haven't written in ages but this story seemed to flow like old times. _

_Im sorry it was so sexual but im finding michelle's character to be quite sexaul so i find it hard to keep it clean but i guess thats why your reading it right? _

_I Don't know who Bradin wants yet? so any ideas... storylines?_

_well review please.. you know i love it..._

_Kass_

_xx_


End file.
